Konoha's Ice Queen
by kunoichiareboss
Summary: What if Sakura was trained in a clan to be the perfect kunoichi? Follow this tale of a young girl who overcomes trials in her road to success. Pairings decided, but I'm not telling.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: The following characters and original storyline belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I just altered some backstories, parts of the plot, and characters.

Memories flash before her eyes.

"You are too weak. Go to the room and await punishment."

Her father.

"Sakura...Let us now begin your training."

Her mother.

"Of course."

Sakura.


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno is the heiress to the Haruno clan. She is 6 years old and already a prodigy. However, she is still an academy student. Sakura is also a close friend to Itachi Uchiha, the Uchiha clan prodigy. Sakura is a girl with a fairly tall stature for her age. In her class, she does not speak to anyone except for the boisterous blonde, Ino Yamanaka. They became friends through a failed attempt at a group of girls bullying Sakura.

The prodigy has the main element of water. She gains most of her training by her mother but her father also trains her. Her mother, a senjutsu and genjutsu specialist, teaches her T&I and infiltration while her father, a ninjutsu and taijutsu specialist, shows her how to attack on the front lines and tracking. Despite all of her physical training, Sakura prefers to study scrolls and history. She aspires to learn all there is about shinobi and become like them. A legend.

Although her hopes are high, she cannot help but be melancholic of her life. The constant abuse, the constant pressure causes her to sometimes lose faith. She slices at her wrists for relief from her duties; few times it helps, often it does not. Sadly no one is there to comfort her, as the girl feels ashamed of her actions and hides her wounds. The closest person to Sakura is her cousin, Akise, who is her personal assistant. 


	3. Chapter 2

_Time Skip-2 years later_

"Itachi-kun," says Sakura, "Why does the world have to be so cold?"

"Ah Sakura," replies the 13 year old Itachi, "I don't know everything."

They both know what will soon transpire. Shisui had died a week before and Itachi was forced to choose between his clan and his village. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end as he will kill the clan. But with one exception.

"Sakura, please take care of my little brother."

"Of course, Itachi-kun."

 _That night_

Atop one of the many Uchiha hideouts stands an ANBU, his figure illuminating from the moonlight. Moving as briskly as a cat, he jumps from the roof and the horror begins. Uchiha, young and old, are dead within minutes as he arrives to his last destination. Inside of the room he stands with his dead mother and father.

A frightened little boy rushes around the estate. Tears flow down his face as he sees crimson liquid staining the path of his once lively home. With fear, he bursts into his parents' room to find his brother behind them. Blood drips from the long blade when the older male turns to face him. Anger fills the features of the young boy when he realizes the situation.

"ITACHI! Why did you do this?!" Sasuke yells as he sprints towards the murderer, only to be punched in the gut.

"You are weak. Survive and kill me when you are strong... Tsukuyomi." Itachi calmly states as Sasuke fell to the ground.

Sasuke relived and watched his family die for 72 hours yet only a second.

 _At the Gates of Konoha_

"Goodbye, Itachi-kun." Sakura gloomily states.

"Goodbye, Sakura." Then he dashes out of the gates.

Sakura takes a step forward, then a step back. She stares at the gates one last time before disappearing.

In both of their eyes, you can see a single teardrop leave as they separate.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me except Makono and Akamena.

 **TW: Torture**

 **'Dammit I do not want to go train with that evil wench'**  
'That is too bad. We have to go or else we will not become strong.'  
 **'Bullshit! We are strong and you know it.'**  
'We are not strong enough though'  
 **'Whatever you say, hime-sama'**

Sakura feels numb. Nothing saddens or gladdens her anymore. She continues to grow stronger, but she must keep her power controlled. If Sakura becomes any more powerful, unwanted attention will face her. Attention that can change her life completely. Protecting herself is the most important thing at the moment.

There are perks to her increasing strength. It allows her to guard Itachi's brother. After all, she did make a promise that she intends to keep. However, Sasuke is not the only boy she is protecting. The heiress will not let Naruto be taken away. If Naruto is captured, then all hope is lost for the world. An organization is seemingly developing with one main goal: gathering jinchuuriki.

As she heads to her destination, Sakura ponders about her powers.

 _At the Haruno training grounds_

"Sakura, what must you do in order to seduce a man or woman?"

"Make eye contact with them and look away with no expression. Walk tall and proud when you leave them and brush past them. If it did not already work, then cast a genjutsu on the person when you touch them."

"Good, now demonstrate it with Makono here. He needs to be executed and you need more training."

Sakura looks over to Makono Haruno, a boastful playboy. She figures that Mebuki wants him dead for making the clan look weaker. Pride is an admired trait among the Haruno clan; it usually signifies power but should not be used by those with ill intentions. Sakura follows the command of her mother.

"Of course."

She walks over to where he was training. Her steps trigger Makono's attention and he performs earth jutsu. Focusing on the soothing chakra, she lets it flow throughout the peaceful tree. Abruptly, she feels electricity jolt through her center. Her heart momentarily stops, then the tree is permanently still. Without precise chakra control, one could kill themselves. She walks past Makono and brushes his arm, setting off a genjutsu.

Makono blinks and open his eyes. All in his sight are cherry blossoms floating through the air and falling to the ground. A chilly breeze wisps by as he stands up. Not yet fully aware of his dilemma, he turns to see the young heiress.

"Hello, _Sakura_."

The girl remains stagnant under the older man's gaze.

"Your death won't be as torturous if you confess your sins."

Makono attempts to move but a force prevents him from doing so.

"Confess your sins."

"No, sorry, princess."

Sakura disappears right in front of his eyes. Suddenly, a pain courses through Makono and he shrieks.

A kunai is lodged into his arm. She slowly cuts the strong arm open. Like a stream, blood rushes down it and splashes onto the grass. Sakura's hand begins to reach for the other arm but his screams stops her.

"Stop! Please!"

"Confess your sins," Sakura says in the same melodically monotone voice her mother has.

Her shuriken is now lodged into his other arm, dragging across it. The bastard's eyes sting with tears as they urge to fall.

"I played with the women of our clan! I made them weak! Please spare me!"

Sakura grows suspicious of him so she interrogates him further.

"What else are you hiding Ma-ko-no?"

"Nothing at all, I swear!"

"Oh really?"

A resonating _crack_ briefly interrupts the silent area. The blood from his wretched body stain the child's hands. Makono screams in agony.

"Fine! I got Akamena pregnant!"

At that moment, Sakura decides the fate of her relative. Like the once tranquil tree, Makono Haruno is terminated.

 **Outside the genjutsu**

To all at the training grounds, it looked as though Makono fainted. People brushed it off and continued what they were doing. Sakura was already kneeling in front of Mebuki-sama.

"Sakura. You missed something."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the quote and characters of the story.

 _We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict_.

Sakura does not question her. It is improper to talk back or question one above you. But what did she miss?

"Remember the pregnancy code, Sakura."

'If thine shalt create life without consent, then thus is presumed non-consensual.'

Having sexual relations is a huge code to follow in the clan. One must always follow the rules or else they will be subjected to painful consequences. One main rule dominates over everything: always tell the head of the clan along with his wife that you will have sex. Their partner must be presently standing with them in order to have consent. One must be tortured if they happened to have done that. If the female happened to get pregnant, then the male individual must suffer immensely.

Sakura failed to properly conduct the ritual of her clan. The male must have his testicles removed so he cannot have any relationship again. The Haruno clan believes in the possibility of returning to life; therefore if he returns, then he will be cursed.

The first time Sakura failed to seduce a man and kill him, her mother bent her arms and hands into many different directions. Her exact words were 'There is no use to this hand if it does not kill.' Mebuki then proceeded to show Sakura the right way of seduction.

Since the girl is older, there is no doubt that she will do worst.

"Sakura. It seems as though you registered the missing component of your exercise."

 **WARNING: If you cannot handle torture scenes, then skip to the second bold part.**

She shunshins into one of the T & I rooms. Mebuki throws her against the metal wall. Blood splatters against it as Sakura's shoulder pops out of place. Mebuki comes towards her with burgundy-tinted nails. Sakura is lifted off the ground and tossed onto the metal table. Mebuki rips off her clothes and touches her stomach. Looking slightly above, she hisses in distaste.

"Not big enough."

Her finger digs into the poor girl's stomach and drags upwards right under her ribcage. Taking a needle from her ninja belt, the mother jabs it underneath her daughter's right breast. There was poison inside of it. Sakura feels her lungs inflating and deflating at a rapid pace. Her chakra center feels like flames are erupting in it. Her heart is about to burst out of her chest. With eyes scanning over to Mebuki, Sakura notices that she had taken a second vial out of her belt. It is light blue and smells like snowflakes that flutter down during winter. What a deceptive appearance.

"Do you want to have this, dear?"

No time is given to answer as the woman injects the vial into the upper part of the child's arm. The feeling is strange, like the calm before the storm. Suddenly, ice starts to consume her veins. The ice first goes into her vein and crushes it until the vein was ice itself. The intensity of this little vial flows throughout Sakura's body. After that, her wounds had disappeared. Mebuki is still above her and finally takes out a knife. Sakura's limbs are chained down, preventing her from escaping. Her mother scanned her body and slowly pushes the knife in her lower stomach. Again. And again. And again. Mebuki finally stops and unchains her. Then she leaves.

 **Scene over**

Sakura heals herself and exits the room. As she walks through the halls of the Haruno district, people bow their head in respect anticipating her rule.

"Haruno-sama. Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Akise asks. He is her cousin and personal servant. Her only reliable confidante.

"Of course, Akise."

They arrive to her room and the boy says good night. All that runs through Sakura's head are her weaknesses and failures.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hello class, today you all are going to spar against one another. This will showcase your abilities and physical strength," says the Academy teacher, Iruka Umino.

The fights are going to be in the order called:

Kiba vs Shikamaru

"Alright! Bring it on!" yelled the wild Inuzuka.

Shikamaru, on the other hand,

"What a drag."

Result: Shikamaru gave up as soon as the fight began.

Sasuke vs Shino

"Hn."

"..."

Result: Tie. Shino was out of chakra by the time Sasuke made his fireball jutsu but bugs were on Sasuke.

Ino vs Ami

"I'm gonna take this bitch down!"

"INO! Watch your language!" yelled Iruka from the background.

"Try it, bimbo!"

Result: Ino won. Being the daughter of a person working in a flower shop, she used the poisonous flowers to knock out Ami.

Chouji vs Naruto

*munch**munch*

"I can take down this fatso! Dattebayo!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Result: Chouji beat Naruto with his super-size jutsu easily. Note: Do not ever call Chouji anything related to the word fat.

Sakura vs Hinata

Hinata nervously walks up the fighting area. She hears her opponent's footsteps approaching. Finally, Sakura and Hinata meet eye to eye. A moment of silence ensues before it is broken.

"I am Haruno Sakura. We have never formally met before."

In a low tone, Sakura mumbles to Hinata,

"As fellow heiresses, it is improper to fight without introductions."

This shocks Hinata but she quickly regains her senses. She gains confidence and replies,

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. It is an honor to be in your presence Sakura-san."

"No way! She didn't stutter?"

Hinata blushes in embarrassment. She never realized how noticeable she was when stuttering.

"Okay. Sakura, Hinata, you have already seen how the fights work. When I say go, engage in battle."

Hinata gets into the traditional Hyuuga stance while Sakura retains her position. Hinata is discouraged by her dismissiveness but ignores it for the time being.

"Go!"

Hinata turns on her Byakugan and aims for Sakura's tenketsu. No matter how hard she tries she can't touch her. Sakura is too fast. The outline of Sakura's chakra appears behind the amateur and she punches her in the back. Spinning around, Hinata loses balance and falls.

Result: Sakura wins by a surprise attack.

Hinata takes a moment to stand up but her back still hurts. A hand reaches out towards her. She looks up and sees Sakura gazing at her expressionless. Quickly, Hinata grabs her hand and pulls herself up.

"Thank you very much."

Hinata bows down. Sakura nods her head and leaves.

 **Time Skip**

In the classroom, Hinata sits between Shino and Shikamaru. Iruka makes the final announcement to end the day.

"Class, you all did well today but remember, train yourself and improve so you can be great shinobi in the future. That is all, you are dismissed."

Being at the back, Hinata is one of the last out of the classroom. Observing her surroundings, she spots her cousin, Neji, and quickly looks down. She dreads the walk back to the Hyuuga compound, hoping that her father does not hear of her loss.

Sakura reflects her meeting with the Hyuuga heiress, who seems polite enough. She ponders the traits of her peer: shy, insecure, desire to impress, dejected.

Sakura remembers the lack of confidence in her abilities. When Hinata fell into stance, her feet were twitching and her hands were shaking. Offhandedly, Sakura wonders who the girl wants to impress but brushes her curiosity away. She noticed the disappointed look in the blue-haired girl's eyes at the beginning of the fight, obviously because Sakura didn't take her seriously enough to assume a position.

However, Sakura sees potential in this girl so much like herself. When Hinata introduced herself, she called her 'Sakura-san' instead of 'Sakura-sama'. She somehow knew by default that Sakura was not keen on letting her status known. On that note, Sakura sets off to find a certain young girl.

She is one of the first out of the Academy. After leaving, she disappears and hides behind a tree. Hinata looks over at Hyuuga Neji, a said prodigy in the side branch. Hinata then walks towards the Hyuuga compound, with Sakura stalking her until she reaches her destination.

Finally, they arrive at her home. Hinata sighs and walks in her father's room.

"Hello, Otou-sama."

Hiashi nods his head to her and cuts directly to the chase.

"What did you do at the Academy?"

"We s-sparred a-against e-each o-other."

Hinata starts to fiddle her fingers.

"Did you beat your opponent?"

"N-No F-Father."

The head of the Hyuuga clan looks at his daughter with a stern look.

"You are still too weak."

Those words wash over Sakura. _You are weak._ She decides that it is time for her to interfere.

"It is quite difficult to compete with the heiress of the Haruno clan."

Both of them immediately activate the Byakugan.

"Why are you here?!" Hiashi yells.

"I decided to observe your daughter, for reasons," Sakura replies.

"And why should I not send you to the Council for spying?"

"I have an offer to propose to you."

He looks questionably at Sakura.

"If you don't report me, then I will train Hinata-sama."

The Hyuuga head and heiress are extremely shocked. Hiashi stares at the intruder as if he were looking through her.

"Demonstrate your skills."

In a flash, Sakura disables his chakra and points a kunai at his throat. Hinata looks fearful while Hiashi is impressed.

"You have permission to train my daughter."

Sakura plans a schedule inside of her head before offering Hiashi the agenda.

"Hiashi-sama, I will have Hinata as my student from 3-7 pm on all of the weekdays."

"Alright. Are you going to take her now?"

"Yes."

Sakura grabs Hinata and shunshins to Training Ground 16.

"On Monday, we will discuss battle tactics. Tuesday, there will be practice with your kekkei genkai. Wednesday is genjutsu training. Thursday, we improve your ninjutsu. Lastly, Fridays we will increase your chakra control and reserves."

"Alright! I will t-try m-my h-hardest to be stronger!"

A ghost of a smile appears on Sakura's face. Hinata reminds her of her younger, innocent self. She does not want her to end up the way she is now. At that moment, she settles on helping Hinata on her journey to success.

"There is no training today. I will take you out to eat as a passing gift."

"When w-was the t-test?"

"When we fought."

"Oh."

Stopping in front of the building, Sakura commands Hinata to do this.

"Walk up the building with only your feet. To do this, you must add chakra to the soles and simply walk."

Hinata attempts it for the first time and gets up a little bit before slipping. Sighing, Sakura puts her on her back and walks up the building with ease.

] Hinata wonders what place they are going to eat at, while Sakura leaps off the rooftops at a fast pace. It nearly knocks Hinata off but she manages to hold on.

Finally they are at the restaurant. Hinata looks up and sees something unexpected. They are at Konoha's residential buffet. Sakura struts in and orders a table.

"Get anything you want."

Hinata happily takes a mixture of foods with Sakura behind me. When they come to the table, Hinata looks at Sakura's plate, well three. She starts eating her twelve onigiri and blinks at Hinata, signaling for her to eat. Sweat dropping, Hinata proceeds.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, your chest may be big when we become teenagers. But nowhere near the size of mine."

"What?!"

Hinata feels the heat come to my face and looks down. Why is she mentioning that?

"Cup size shows strength. For example, Tsunade-sama has a bosom as big as all of the onigiri left."

Confused, Hinata sweat drops as she examines the amount of onigiri, which is a lot. Then she blushes as she realizes the implication of Sakura's chest being bigger than hers. She blushes even more as she imagines her in the hot springs and her nose bleeds. Sakura changes the topic to what they will be doing. The rest of the time is spent talking about anything and everything.

"Thank you, Sakura-sensei."


	7. Chapter 6

Today is the day Sakura trains Hinata. Right now, they are in the academy waiting to get out of class because of Iruka's lecture.

 _Come on dismissal please hurry._

"You may now go."

Sakura walks toward Hinata, who rushes next to her. They head to the training grounds. It took some time but with long and hard persuasion the Hokage eventually let them train there.

 **At the training grounds**

"Today we are going to discuss and execute tactics during an enemy encounter. First, what would you do if one of your allies is being held by the enemy?"

"U-um. I w-would t-tr-try to save them."

"Let me demonstrate it for you."

Sakura makes two clones of myself and henges them into Naruto and Kiba.

"Kill Inuzuka or Uzumaki gets killed."

"I-I c-c-could k-k-kill K-Kiba-kun and he would be a clone."

A flare of pride bubbles in Sakura as she sees that Hinata thinks like a shinobi.

"I particularly put you with Inuzuka and Uzumaki because they are brash. Inuzuka is an Inuzuka albeit not trained therefore he will not think to clone himself. There are multiple ways to get out of having dead comrades. One, evaluate the enemy's actions. Determine their personality to see how prideful. Look for the signs in their voice, expression, and maybe how they fight. Two, form a code between your teammates prior to going on a mission. The enemy does not know your actions as well as your comrades do. Shift between your feet or make eye contact for a period of time. Three, negotiate with the enemy. Make a fake scroll or such and form a lie saying it is important. Four, like you said you could pretend to kill a smart enough person and they would already have a clone formulated. Last option. Kill one if they are a traitor. You need to take advantage of the enemy's surprise and execute them."

Hinata admires the sharpness of her teacher and nods in understanding.

"Next question. Say you are on a simple mission when becoming a genin then someone from the bingo books appears. What is the best option?"

"I-I believe i-if that happens th-th-then y-you should c-c-continue w-with the mission."

"Why?"

Hinata briefly thinks the question over. Sakura does not seem to have morals and acts on everything for an ulterior motive. Hinata can't just say because it is right.

"Because o-of t-the money? And t-t-the g-gain of allies?"

"To sum it up. Your jounin sensei will obtain a reward in exchange for the person's death. If they do not manage to die, then you must retreat. If you complete the mission safely, then you can discreetly form a sob story that you use against them. In fact, that is what I need you to practice right now. Here is a simple tip. Tears are a woman's greatest ability."

Hinata panics at being put on the spot. Tears gather in her eyes, but she blinks them away and tries to think of something.

"You should do that," mutters Sakura.

"What do y-you m-mean?"

"I know that you are disappointed in yourself. If they have a heart, they will fall prey to you. But you cannot guarantee it all the time."

"Okay. I used to have a family. We were always so happy until one day, someone took it away from me. There was a man in a dark cloak. I was with my little sister at the time. He then grabbed my parents forcefully and threw them on the floor. I couldn't bear to watch and turned away but something happened that I will never forgive myself for. My little sister came out from under the bed we were hiding in and ran to our mother and father. She met her demise as soon as she tried to hug father. My parents were already dead by then. I've lived my life on my own from that day."

"Nice. You need to look more reminiscent though."

Sakura curses Hiashi for not seeing the potential this girl has. She knows that Hinata will be stronger one day.

"Follow me."

The girls go down an empty trail, passing by fallen leaves and chilly winds. Finally, they reach the Hokage tower. They walk in and go to the office, moving by a couple of confused jounin. Hinata gets shy again and hides in Sakura's dress. When they reach the room, Sakura speaks to the Hokage.

"May I request a D-rank mission for Hinata and me?"

Sarutobi looks skeptically at her as if she was planning something but gives in.

"Fine. Here is a list of D-ranks."

He hands her a couple of missions. In order to boost her confidence and decision making, Sakura passes Hinata the papers. She takes them and looks over them.

"C-c-can we t-take the g-gardening j-job?"

"Of course."

The Hokage smiled and told them where to go.

 **At the House**

Their job is for an elderly woman who needs to grow and plant seeds. She is a nice old woman and offered them cookies. Sakura demonstrates to Hinata how this relates to her training.

"We are going to organize these in a way where they can grow quicker and easier. Also, I can create a tool and we can get extra income."

"Sure."

Then they get to work first fertilizing the soil. Next, they space them 7 inches apart and 6 inches deep. Lastly, Hinata and Sakura build an automatic fertilizer and irrigation system in her garden, gaining an extra 50 yen a piece.

Sakura escorts Hinata back to her district and then goes to her Hell called home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Time Skip-10 years old**  
Sakura finished training with Hinata today, who has improved vastly since two years ago. Now she must go to my clan district.

"Sakura."

"Father."

Sakura bows down to her father. Kizashi Haruno appears to be quite angry with his daughter.

"Off to the grounds."

"Yes sir."

They go to the private main branch training grounds. As soon as they arrive to the area, he lunges at her with the force of a shinobi leader. She dodges with slight difficulty and counters with an earth style jutsu. He blocks the earth jutsu with a full body chidori.

After a few hours, the pair is done sparring. Sakura heads to her mother's training ground for infiltration training. When she gets there, Mebuki gives her a mission.

 _Capture Abisara Kono._

Sakura goes to her room and changes into a casual outfit consisting of a navy blue, elbow length, V-neck sundress with sandals. She transforms her figure to 5'4 and wears a white hat. Then she goes off to the buffet. Upon arriving there, she comes in and sits at a table.

The doorbell rings and in comes a mysterious lady in the buffet. The young man can't see her face but she looks kind of cute. She sits down at a table and a waiter immediately serves her. He wonders if anybody is coming to meet her.

"Here is your food, sir."

"Thanks."

Despite planning on leaving earlier, he stays at the restaurant a little bit longer. She looks upset with her emerald eyes. Assuming she was stood up, the man decides to talk to her. Maybe have some fun. He gets up and moves to her table. She blinks up startled when he sits down.

"Hey, I'm Kono and you look a bit down. Do you mind if we chat for a while?"

"Hi Kono-san. Thank you for coming over here. Me and my boyfriend were having issues but he invited me here so we could make up. I guess he didn't want to."

"He must be out of his mind then! You are the prettiest and sweetest person on the face of the planet!"

Sakura smirks inwardly. _Looks like I got him_. She blushes and proceeds to play him.

"Thank you. I am Hikari, by the way. What do you normally do Kono-san? Have you come here before?"

"Well, I like walking around the village and trying out new restaurants. This is my first time coming here so I don't really know how the food tastes. Have you been here before?"

"Yes. In fact, I come here all the time. The table food is pretty good but I love eating at the buffet! When Sare-kun took me here on our dates, he would always order at the table for some reason."

"Since I suppose he hasn't come yet, do you want to eat from the buffet?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Kono-kun!"

"It isn't a problem. Let's go!"

Abisara and Sakura go up to the buffet and get as much food as they want. When they get back to the table, they talk more. He about his job and Sakura about civilian things. As they leave, Sakura notices how dark it is outside. Seemingly out of the blue, he invites her over to his house. Feeling a little too confident in her skills, Sakura plays the innocent role, not denying his offer.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind."

They walk to his house. It is pretty normal. However, the decorations inside are above average.

He leads her to his couch and gestures for her to sit down. Slowly, he leans in and kisses her. Sakura is surprised at losing her first kiss but she must for the mission and her family. Abisara's hands caress her adult body and she trembles in fear and another unknown feeling. He pulls back and says,

"I bet your boyfriend can't do this. Let me pleasure you for the time being. _Sare-kun_ doesn't have to know."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this to him. Please forgive me."

"Hm. Only if you stay the night."

"Okay."

Sakura follows him to his bedroom and falls asleep. She sighs and inches close to him. Shaken, the girl closes her eyes and wishes that she could ignore the foreign feelings. She dozes off. Little did she know, his words did not portray his true self.

 **The Next Morning**

Sakura wakes up to a sore feeling in my stomach and tries to sit up, failing when she feels a sting between her legs. She looks towards the man beside her, who appears to be tired. Sakura inspects the room, which is permeated by a jasmine and lavender aroma. She rises and ties chakra ropes around him. After immobilizing him, Sakura blanks out.

'Inner? A-are y-you t-t-there?'

' **Yes, I'm fucking here. Where the hell else would I be?'**

'What happened?'

' **I don't know. But we might've been raped.'**

'I don't believe you.'

' **Think about it, idiot. He kept you asleep with jasmine and lavender smells** (no) **while getting off to it himself** (NO) **.'**

Sakura snaps out of her thoughts. She attempts to stand up and tries to walk but the pain is unbearable. She walks around the place searching for a bathroom. Finally, Sakura steps into it and sees bruises on her breasts and hickeys on her neck. She runs back into the bedroom and grabs the bastard.

Sakura shunshins over to the Haruno district and walk to the room. On the way, she sees her mother and hands her the body. Eyes wild and body shaking, Sakura almost abandons the woman before hearing,

"I wanted you to not get taken advantage of."

Sakura hears her footsteps walk into the room so she teleports to hers.

 _I wanted you to not get taken advantage of._

Still having a panic attack, Sakura paces back and forth. She goes to her mirror and finds a note.

 _You will have to court a man soon. It is_ _such a shame that Uchiha Itachi-kun became a missing-nin. Maybe you should start looking at Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Then we can have an heir with the Sharingan._

Sakura feels an unfamiliar sensation bubble inside of her. Is it betrayal? Rage? Depression? Her facade cracks as she slams her fist into the mirror. It shatters just like her frozen heart. She puts her hand against the wall and a new ice mirror evolves. _I'll kill her. I will kill Father. I will kill all of the parents of the untainted children in this clan of the damned_. The Kanashimi no Ken (Sword of Sorrow) forms into her hand.

"Sakura-sama. Your dinner is ready..."

In a rage, Sakura offs him. That man tried poisoning her so many times. She stomps down the hall and murders all of the tainted Haruno souls that come in her path. Nothing phases the girl as her sword slashes through everyone who dared to deceive.

Finally, she arrives at the throne room. Kizashi sits waiting to fight his daughter. He quickly makes a rasengan in his hand. In a sprint, he appears before her and slams it into her torso. She takes that opportunity to stab the sword through his throat, remove it, stab his heart, and chop his head off. Mebuki teleports into the room and Sakura slices her in half.

Sakura stands there and stares at the blood of her clan. Akise approaches her and carries her to her room. He steps over all of the mangled bodies and oozing crimson liquid. Upon reaching the room, he lays her onto her bed and leaves. Regaining most of her senses, Sakura takes a shower to clean up the mess.

 **At the Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi can feel something in the air, like a horrid crime has been committed. Suddenly, the one and only Haruno Sakura appears before him.

"What do you need, Sakura?"

"Judgment. The adults of the Haruno clan have been eliminated by myself."

Sarutobi freezes and thinks about it. He spent ages segregating her clan from the village, allowing only certain men to be fully involved among the ranks. He remembers having talks with Sakura about hiding her ability, being fearful of Danzo exploiting the clan and their immense power.

"What did they do?"

"Mebuki-sama sent me on a mission."

"Inform me of what the mission was about and what happened."

"The mission was to capture Abisara Kono. I don't know why they wanted me to capture him but I did so anyway. I went to Konoha's Buffet to find him there. After a while, he came over to my table. Abisara was a man in his late 20's and was a cheerful man but very demanding. I played a sweet young girl role and said I was in rough times with a man named Sare. I put myself under the alias of Hikari by the way. Later on he treated me to the buffet and then we headed to his house. It was casual on the outside but expensive on the inside. He led me to his couch and started to kiss me. Abisara wanted to have sex with me but I rejected him. He told me to stay the night so I could be forgiven. I agreed and slept in the same bed as him. The next morning I woke up feeling pain in my stomach and legs. I tied him up in chakra ropes and appeared into the district. I handed his body to Mebuki-sama and she threw him into our T and I room. She came back out and said 'I wanted you to not get taken advantage of.'"

Abisara Kono. A convicted felon on the loose. Her mother wanted her to capture a missing jailbird? She shows him bruises and hickeys from the assault. A young girl gets raped and her mother disproves of her. Sarutobi feels the pain she must've went through. Sakura should have gone to the hospital.

"I am so sorry, young one. Did you massacre the clan after that?"

"No. I went straight to my room. Then to the bathroom. There was a note on the mirror I have with me."

"Can I have a look at it?"

"Yes."

She pulls out the note and hands it to him. He reads it and becomes outraged. If Sakura didn't kill them, he would have sent the ANBU after her ASAP. What type of mother intentionally sets up a plot to make her daughter lose her innocence?!

"I can see why. Was there anything else?"

"We had strict clan rules that Kizashi-sama and Mebuki-sama created. I was to punish and execute the wrongdoers for training. If I were to not torture them properly, then I would get punished. Mebuki-sama usually would stab me repeatedly and throw me against walls. Other times she would insult my pride and skill. One time she destroyed my tenketsu. She left me in the room to heal myself afterwards. I would always be poisoned or abused by others in the clan."

"You had to live with this, huh? Well, unfortunately, you cannot go without consequences. I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, appoint Haruno Sakura as head of the Haruno clan. You will take care of the survivors more properly than your predecessors. You will still attend the Ninja Academy until you are of 12 years of age."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I will fulfill my duties to the max."


	9. Chapter 8

Iruka is aggravated at Naruto's tardiness. If he has to wait one more second, then he will lose his mind.

"I'M HERE!" the goofy kid shouts.

"You're late!"

"Heh heh! Sorry Iruka-sensei!"

"Because of that, all of the class will perform the transformation technique."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. The jutsu is nothing. He performs the technique before Naruto. The prankster snickers at his oncoming joke.

"Oiroke no jutsu!"

Iruka has a nosebleed at the naked blonde in front of him until he reestablishes his composure. Hinata and Sakura sigh in annoyance at the antics of the boy. Typical.

"Alright class. I have Mizuki-sensei with me to test you for the genin exams. Aburame Shino, follow us into the room."

Mizuki-sensei gives off bad vibes to Sakura. She is suspicious that he is involved with Danzo or Orochimaru.

"Haruno Sakura."

She goes into the room and waits for what they are going to say.

"Sakura. As my top student, I know you can do this with ease. Please perform Bunshin no Jutsu with two clones."

The prodigy does the technique and Iruka hands her the navy genin headband. Mizuki has dark intent in his eyes as he congratulates her. Bringing back memories, Sakura turns back towards Iruka.

"Thank you."

She leaves the room and walks into the original classroom.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata shuffles her feet and goes to Iruka. She looks at Sakura, who blinks at her once. Sakura walks back to her seat and lays her head on the desk. She contemplates the reason for such an easy test. It must be to see if one has some type of skill. If one is going to be a shinobi, no matter what rank, they will need to know more than how to copy themselves.

Iruka returns and says the children can leave as it was the end of the day. Sakura nearly darts out of the room, instinct telling her something is wrong. She lingers outside of the building to inhale fresh air. A window is cracked open in the room behind her and she overhears a conversation. Careful at hiding her position, she stays back against the wall occasionally peeking inside the classroom.

"Hey Naruto. Kind of sucks really that you didn't pass."

"..."

"I know another way you can become a genin."

"Really?"

"Yes. All you have to do is give me the Scroll of Seals."

"Ok then! Dattebayo!"

Sakura makes it her duty to follow him and ensure he doesn't actually find and steal the scroll. Naruto goes into the Hokage Residence to get it. He seems to know where it is so Sakura enters the room containing the scroll.

He finally finds it and Sakura blocks the doorway.

"S-S-Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Uzumaki-kun. Do not give that scroll to Mizuki. It is a dangerous scroll and contains forbidden techniques."

"But he said I could become a genin!"

"He is a liar. Mizuki will accuse you and run off with the scroll."

"So how am I going to get out of the Academy?"

Usually wary of interacting with people in unusual situations, Sakura does not believe that she is saying this.

"There is one of the forbidden jutsus in the scroll that Hokage-sama has given me permission to use. It correlates with the test in the Academy and may make you a genin."

Apparently, Naruto can't believe it either. This Sakura who is the top of his class would teach him a jutsu Old Man Hokage taught her!

"But why?"

"I have found shinobi potential in you, Uzumaki-kun. You are able to last a period of time evading ninjas of higher ranks from pranks like this morning. Your pranks are sometimes well thought-out. Also, you managed to find the Scroll of Seals."

Naruto gleams with pride at the rare praise he is given.

"But what about Mizuki-sensei?"

"Here is the plan. We make a decoy of this scroll. Then you are going to take it and lure Mizuki. Once the time is right, you and I will trap Mizuki with the technique I will show you."

"Cool but what is the jutsu?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

 **In the Forest**

"Naruto! Don't give that scroll to Mizuki!"

Iruka shouts at Naruto, alerting him of his teacher's presence. Sakura said to act clueless so Naruto sticks with it.

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't listen to him, Naruto! He thinks you're a monster like all the rest!"

Naruto lurches back at the accusation.

"Mizuki! Don't say it!"

"You have the Kyuubi inside of you. The Fourth Hokage never killed it. That is why everyone hates you. You are a monster."

 _Monster. Monster. Don't go near that kid. He is a monster._

-Uzumaki-kun! Don't lose focus. You are Uzumaki Naruto, not the Kyuubi no Yoko. Don't you want to be Hokage?-

Naruto twirls around, wondering if he really heard Sakura's voice. Where is she?

- **In your head, idi-** There is no time. Drop the scroll. We need to do the technique now. He is taking advantage of your state.-

Naruto and Sakura yell, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

The seal poofs away and many of the two appear.

"No way! Sakura, why are you here?"

"Mizuki. You have attempted to steal the Scroll of Seals. For that, I must take you to the Hokage for sentencing."

Naruto grins at the normal, strict composure of his friend, secretly wishing he could be like her.

"Thank you, Sakura. Naruto. About the Kyuubi..."

"I know Iruka-sensei! I will try harder to be Hokage and make them recognize me."

"So do you want to get ramen?"

"DATTEBAYO! Sakura, do you want to get ramen with us?!"

"Hm. Okay. I am going to drop him off at the Hokage's office."

"Okay! Meet us at Ichiraku Ramen!"

Sakura leaves while Naruto and Iruka go to Ichiraku's. She comes by a few minutes later and orders chicken ramen.

They eat and eat. Sakura and Naruto have a ramen-eating contest. Iruka announces the score.

Naruto. 24.

Sakura. 24.

Naruto pouts at not winning. To him, if you tying is losing. Then, he wonders how the hell Sakura stays fit. He saw her eat lunch earlier, albeit quite healthy, and it was a lot. Similar to a previous restaurant occurrence, Naruto's mind wanders and his nose bleeds. Anyways, after they all finish, Iruka lets him wear his headband, allowing him to be a genin.

"Bye Sakura! See you tomorrow!"

 **A couple days later; In the Hokage's room**

A crowd of jounin stand in the office staring at the Hokage's crystal ball, witnessing the chaos flooding in Iruka's classroom.

They suddenly see a moment that makes some burst into tears, recoil in horror, or stare at blankly. Naruto and Sasuke have shared a kiss. The classroom is about to turn into the next Ninja War until one kunoichi stands up. She raises her hand and opens her eyes.

Everyone runs to sit down in fear of facing the wrath of the top student. She sits down and continues to carry on with her head lying down. Iruka comes into the classroom and announces the teams.

"Team 1...Watanabe Ami...Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. And Uchiha Sasuke."

"NO! Why does a good ninja like me have to be put on a team with a loser like Sasuke?"

"Well Naruto. Sasuke is right underneath Sakura while you are at the very bottom of the class. Sakura will make sure that you two can't do anything reckless."

One masked jounin watched the way the jinchuuriki, last Uchiha, and especially the highest scoring student interacted the entire time. He analyzes the dynamics of the strange trio. Naruto's brashness. Sasuke's aloofness. Sakura's control. In theory, they could make the perfect team. In real life though…

"Shut up, idiot." "MAKE ME." Menacing glare directed at Iruka.

Does this team have a chance?

Nah.


	10. Chapter 9

During lunchtime, the students headed their own way. Sakura went to the bench where Itachi had left her some time ago.

Sakura lies down on the bench and thinks about the future. There will be more than Naruto and Sasuke to protect; there is a whole village in their hands. She wants to locate Jiraiya sometime within the year so Naruto can be out of harm's way even though the organization may have started collecting jinchuuriki. Hopefully, the organization will search for Naruto last so he will be strong enough to defend himself. But if he is hidden, the whole village might be obliterated.

On the other hand, in the worst case scenario, Sasuke will have inherited not only the Mangekyou Sharingan, but the Curse of Hatred by killing Itachi. She suspects something else was going on with the Uchiha massacre. It is important for Sasuke to know the truth about the affair before another issue pops up.

Sakura senses a presence that unnerves. She finds no ill-intent but wishes that the person would go.

Kakashi stealthily observes his future student from a tree. She isn't doing anything, just lying on the bench. He can't read her face since it is entirely blank. No movement or expression. The Hokage didn't give him that much information about her. Though, the wise man said a few things that made him wary of the girl.

 _Flashback_

Hokage-sama tells Kakashi about the new team he is in charge of.

"What about the girl?"

Hiruzen shakes his head.

"I can't reveal much of her information to you."

This statement unnerves Kakashi; it isn't common that Hokage-sama hides information from him. Kakashi looks at her picture again, more closely, and sees how mature she is. This 'Sakura' has an odd appeal.

"Tell me anything I am liable to know."

"Well, if you insist. Sakura is the top graduate and heiress of her clan. She has been for years. A theory of her strength comes from the fact that she trained and still may train Hyuuga Hinata after she was disowned by Hiashi-sama. Hinata went from one of the lowest Academy scores, to nearly reaching the Top 3. No one knows the reason why she took Hinata as her pupil."

"How high would you rank her? You said that she was offered to become a genin."

"To be honest, she is perfectly fit to be a jounin, maybe ANBU. You are probably going to ask about her abilities next, right? Sorry can't tell you."

"Alright, thank you Hokage-sama."

It strikes Kakashi odd how the Hokage speaks as if he is reading an article written by a reporter, and not the man who knows everything about everyone.

"One last thing you should keep in mind. Sakura has went through pretty bad experiences."

That perked his interests.

"Just... don't come into close contact with her. For her sake and yours."

How strange. Kakashi can't wait to get to the bottom of this puzzle of a girl.

 _Flashback End_

He hears a couple of footsteps and sees the loudmouth of the team.

"HEY SAKURA! I FOUND YOU!"

Naruto sprints to his peer.

"WHATS UP! THANKS FOR-!"

He pauses at the icy glare that meets him upon reaching her face. He was going to say thanks for helping him pass. Looking back, he remembers what she said sometime later.

 _'Naruto...Do not mention that I helped you. Or else...'_.

"Hello Uzumaki-kun. What do you need?"

"Oh..uh..do you wanna get ramen?"

"Maybe. Is Uchiha-kun going to join us?"

"Why?"

"He is coming this way."

Sasuke stomps toward Naruto and spots Sakura.

"TEME!"

"Hn. Dobe. Hi, Sakura."

"Hello, Uchiha-kun."

Sakura's piercing stare made Sasuke wince. He ignores it.

"So as Uzumaki-kun was saying. Are you going to get ramen?"

"No."

He grunts. _Stupid Usuratonkachi_.

"Alright! Since Sasuke-teme said no, let's go!"

"No. We are going whether you like it or not."

Sasuke thinks that if he eats what Sakura eats, then he could reach her strength.

"Why do we have to go with Sasuke?"

"Because the both of you cannot get along to save your lives."

Kakashi chuckles at their bickering after they leave.

 _At Ichiraku_

"OI TEME! Let's have a contest to see who eats the most food!"

Sasuke does not want Naruto to beat him so he accepts the challenge. Sakura offers to keep count.

"On your mark..."

Naruto and Sasuke grab their bowls.

"Get set..."  
"Go."

Naruto wins, of course, and the group heads back to the Academy.

"Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha-kun. Let's go."

"But Sakura~. I want more ramen."

She places the money on the counter and leaves.

"Umino-sensei told us to come back to the classroom. If we don't get going now, then we will be late."

 **At the Academy**

"Okay class. Your teachers will be here soon so just wait."

And wait they do. The rest of the teams have already left. Eventually, Iruka leaves since he has things to do. Sasuke is annoyed while Naruto is throwing a hissy fit.

"Hahaha! This is what he gets for being late!"

Sakura feels a presence come into the building. It is the same as the one earlier spying on them. Their teacher is coming down the hallway. Sasuke scoffs at Naruto, thinking there is no way a jounin would fall for a stupid trap. The teacher opens the door and allows the chalk to fall on him. Naruto and Sasuke look on in shock and then the former cackles.

"Hm. My first impression of you guys is... I hate you."

Naruto stops cackling.

"Meet me at the roof."

And he leaves. Naruto and Sasuke are still slightly shell shocked so Sakura moves ahead of them. Not sensing any people, she appears at the stairs leading to the roof. Naruto and Sasuke finally seemed to have processed what he said and a loud ruckus occurs.

Kakashi ponders over his mess of a team and barely notices Sakura coming up the stairs.

"Yo."

"Hello."

She bows down and sits. Kakashi can't help but glance at her a few times. Like he thought before, there is something very off about her. Sakura has the same expression from earlier and doesn't give off any sort of vibes. And a crash comes through the door as the boys come to the rooftop.

"Okay now we are going to introduce ourselves. Tell your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream."

"Why don't you give an example sensei?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like a few things, don't like others. I don't have a dream. Hobbies...hm."

 **'Hatake Kakashi. Also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan. Has a tendency to be late and reads books. More specifically the Icha Icha series by Jiraiya. Student of the Fourth Hokage. Killed his friend. Creator of the Chidori and Raikiri. Does not abandon his comrades.'**

The list goes on.

"Loudmouth, you go first."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially from Ichiraku. I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen to cook. My dream... is to be Hokage and make everyone recognize me! My hobbies...pranking I guess."

"Next..."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything and dislike everything. I have an ambition to kill a certain someone."

A face and voice flashes through Sakura's head. It is worse than Kakashi expected. He turns to the kunoichi, hoping for something more than he was told.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like onigiri. My hobbies are training, reading, and perusing the village."

"What does perusing mean?" asks Naruto.

"Walking around, sightseeing," she replies.

Sakura's response was stranger than Sasuke's. Kakashi takes notice of how easily she avoided the rest of the questions. She is clever.

"Well you all are unique. But there is something else that might make you mad."

"What's so funny?"

"You have to take another test. And this one has a 66% chance that you will fail."

"WHA?! So what was the point of the first one?"

"To see who could meet some requirement as a ninja. Anyways, you will meet me at the Third Training Ground at 8:00. And by the way... don't eat breakfast or you will puke."

Kakashi poofs away, ready to continue reading.

"Bye," Sakura says. She walks away and takes the long way to recall what she has to do. Check on the clinic. Hizashi needs herbs for the medicine his clan makes. Prepare for the meeting in a week. Sign the documents clarifying the alliance to the Sand.

Sakura arrives at her home. The guards are in place, check. She goes across the district to meet with her gardener.

"Hitomi-chan, we need the special herbs for Hyuuga-sama."

"Ok."

She goes into the greenhouse and comes out with the ones Sakura needs. Check.

"Thank you."

The hidden building is their central office. Sakura enters to see Akise laying down paperwork.

"Hello milady. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Inform our nurses that I will be coming to the clinic in an hour."

"Yes milady."

He poofs off and Sakura is left with the paperwork. First, she sees a letter from the Fire Daimyo. Since the Kyuubi attack, Konoha has been giving and receiving less money. According to him, she has direct access to the Hokage. He needs the money since shinobi are heavily relied on in the Fire country. She writes a note detailing the economy in Konoha. Most of the money from the citizens are from the yearly festivals. The village might need to establish more industries so there will be more jobs to hire. Ultimately, it is the Hokage's decision.

Next, she searches for the letter from the Kazekage. It issues the matters if she were to accept an alliance. She figures it would be easier to find out the spies and gather information about the Akatsuki. She also knows that his son is the Ichibi jinchuuriki, since he told her. The Kazekage wants her to kill Gaara, his son, but he hasn't physically done harm without being provoked according to her knowledge. Therefore, she agrees to the alliance with Suna, Akise just appearing before her.

"It is done Sakura-sama."

"Alright. You will escort me there."

"Yes ma'am."

Akise and Sakura teleport to the clinic. Everything looks in order so far. The waiting room is clean. All of the trainees are focused and treating the patients correctly.

"Mei-chan, Satoshi-kun, Keiyumi-chan. Go on your break. I will cover for you."

Shocked, they blink and bow down.

"T-t-thank you Sakura-sama!"

The trainees smile and walk out the office. The patient, Usigo-kun, has a broken ankle. So far, they popped it back in place and healed his minor injuries. Sakura straightens the leg in place. Adding chakra into her finger, she severs the skin on his ankle. Then, the offensive energy changes to healing. She forms chakra strings connecting the bone fragments together. Once they are completely linked, she uses a special jutsu to remake it.

'Ice Manipulation: Bone Recreation'

The ice materializes onto the strings and his bone is soon completely covered in it. Green chakra instinctively appears as her hand hovers over the open wound. His skin instantly heals and her work is done.

While Sakura waits for him to wake up, her thoughts drift over to the test tomorrow. Kakashi is late to every event so she may have time to get more work done.

"W-w-what?"

"Hello Usigo-kun. Your bone is back into place and your other injuries are healed. Are you having any additional problems?"

"Hi Sakura-sama. Thank you. No I am fine."

The kid looks nervous.

"Alright you may leave now."

"Ok. Bye-bye!"

With a smile and a wave, he runs out of the office.

She looks over the office one more time and leaves. Akise follows behind her as they walk through the district. Finally she gets into her room.

"Arigato."

"Good night Sakura-sama."


	11. Author's Note

Hello everyone, I would like to give you some background currently.

1\. The oldest person in the Haruno clan is Akise because he was Sakura's servant. He is Itachi's age. The rest of the people in the clan are Sakura's age or younger.

2\. Inner Sakura will appear more in the Land of Waves Arc. That will be in a darker perspective since Sakura is connected.

3\. The ages are canon besides the OC's who are not in the original Naruto plotline. Yes, Kono was around the same age as Kakashi now when Kakashi and Sakura would interact.

4\. Haruno clan. They are basically exiled from Konoha, even though Sakura is now the head of the clan.

Ask questions if you want but I won't give a direct answer to any that might give away the story. Ja ne~


	12. Chapter 10

It is a bright morning in Konoha. All of the new Academy graduates wake up to prepare for their real genin test. Some of them engage in other activities before heading off.

Haruno Sakura is one of those who engage in other activities.

She walks around the village heading to where her feet lead her. The streets are calmer in the morning. A few people behind the stands wave at Sakura so she looks at what they are selling. She encounters a man named Yuki.

"Hi young one. Would you like to buy something? I sell scarves, jackets, and headbands."

"I am just wandering around. May I have the black scarf to the right?"

His eyes show a moment of sadness.

"Of course."

He hands her the scarf and she gives him the money.

"Thank you."

Sakura bows down and walks away, wrapping the scarf around her neck. Then she happens to come across Ino, who is exiting the flower shop.

"Good morning Sakura! Whatcha doin'?" Ino exclaims.

"Good morning. I am just wandering."

"Shouldn't you be going to test? We are testing and this isn't a joke, right?"

"Yes. My sensei is late for everything so he won't show up for a couple of hours."

Ino is relieved. She would be very angry if Asuma-sensei was lying.

"So what's your teacher like? My teacher is Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Hokage! He is kinda like Shikamaru and was smoking after we went to talk. Shikamaru fell asleep when we were talking too! The nerve of some guys!"

"My teacher is Hatake Kakashi. He didn't tell us anything about himself except his name."

But of course knowing Sakura, she knows something about everyone and everything. So Ino shoots her a look egging her to say more.

"Ok he likes to read ahem, erotic novels. I have seen him around a few times reading before. He wears a mask too," Sakura states.

"So what you are pretty much telling me is that he is a pervert," Ino groans.

"Maybe, maybe not. By the way I have some gossip for you," Sakura says grabbing Ino's attention.

"I have heard people saying that Hinata-chan's sensei is dating your sensei."

"How do you know?"

Ino is bouncing up and down like a child. If they aren't together yet then she will match make them herself

"They say 'The Hokage's son likes that pretty red-eyed lady'."

"Anything else?!"

"Ami has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Ino hollers.

"Sh. I don't ever lie to you."

"You mean the same Ami who we beat up. The one who proclaims to love Sasuke-kun."

"Yes."

Ino wonders how the wench could even get a boyfriend. The girl looks like roadkill.

"Anyways, I will talk to you later, Ino-chan. Shikamaru and Choji are over there. We will meet at the Academy at 5 tonight. All of the real graduates this year. You can bring Sarutobi-sensei if you want to."

"Okay! Bye!"

I walk to where lazy and fatass are. _Sigh_ It would have been great to be with Sakura.

Sakura strolls down the road when she senses Hinata-chan, Inuzuka-kun, and Aburame-san. They are all coming down the same path so she assumes that their testing ground isn't too far away.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hello Inuzuka-kun. Hinata-chan, Aburame-san."

"Hello Sakura-san," greets Shino.

"Hi Sakura-chan," says Hinata. Hinata can tell that Sakura isn't doing anything.

"Well since you all are on your way, I will not hold you. Go to Academy at 5 pm. If you pass of course."

Hinata smiles at Sakura's invitation. Her team will definitely pass.

Moving ahead, she is closer to the Third Training Ground. Naruto and Sasuke are quite the distance away. She can avoid them without using chakra, but she has to pick up her pace to do so. After bypassing the two, she heads to reserve spots for the new rookies. She enters the divine restaurant which holds the closest memories to her. Kurumi is behind the counter and waves to her.

"Hello Haruno-sama!" She greets.

"Hello Kurumi-san. I would like to reserve a table for 12, myself included. Time is 5:20."

"Sure thing! Quite a large group you have there."

"Indeed, goodbye."

Sakura leaves the place and moves to the clan district. Mentally, she thinks of the time. She left the district at 7:00, ran into the others at 7:55, made reservations at 8:55, and arrived back at her home at 9. Her stomach grumbles. For some reason, she forgot that she did not eat. She heads down to the kitchen and makes eggs and bacon with toast. She could've asked the maids but she didn't want to be bothersome.

Unintentionally, she cooked a feast. Normally, she would just say forget it and eat everything herself but her stomach would hurt terribly. She decides to give some to Naruto and Sasuke, who most likely believed Kakashi. She grabs their boxes that she made for emergencies and seals them in a scroll. Since it is about 9:30, she departs.

When she arrives at the Third Training Ground, Naruto and Sasuke are glaring at each other. They see her and Naruto yells, "You're late!"

"I'm sorry but you should feel a bit appreciative," she replies.

Sasuke and Naruto look at her quizzically. She pulls out the scroll and summons the food. The two look at the boxes and suspiciously glance at her.

"Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast," Sasuke remarks.

"He also said to be here at 8. Do not be fooled easily," Sakura states. Although, she actually failed to recall Kakashi saying not to eat. After all, she was very hungry.

They relent and take the boxes. Sakura takes hers too. When they open them, Naruto and Sasuke are stunned. Not only is there eggs and bacon, but she also added strawberries and grapes.

"Um, Sakura? You didn't have to make all of this," Naruto drools.

"I didn't mean to. And please eat all of it."

Her teammates start eating. A blush appears on Sasuke's face and Naruto visibly brightens up.

"Hell yeah! Sakura, this tastes good!"

"Hn. Thanks."

The team finishes and Sakura seals the boxes back into the scroll. She secretly forms a jutsu dissipating the smell from the area.

 _Poof_

"Yo!" greets Kakashi.

"You're late!"

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life."

Sakura cuts Naruto off knowing he is going to yell.

"Today's objective is to get these bells," Kakashi instructs.

"But there are only two!"

"Exactly, one of you will go back to the Academy. If you do not get a bell, then you will not eat lunch."

To Kakashi's surprise, none of them really seemed concerned. He guesses that they didn't listen to him.

"I am setting the timer for 12:00. When I say go-"

And of course Naruto rushes toward him with a kunai. Kakashi twists the kunai at his neck and says,

"I didn't say go."

Sasuke seems to get the memo and readies himself. Sakura still hasn't moved yet. He lets go of Naruto and sets the timer.

"GO!"

One second Naruto is standing behind Kakashi, the next he is dragged in the bushes watching a fight between himself and Kakashi-sensei. He moves a little to the right and feel Sakura next to him. Her voice appears in his head again like the time with Mizuki.

-Uzumaki-kun, Hatake-sensei is currently under a genjutsu. He is intentionally trying to test our teamwork.-

Well now that Naruto thinks about it, it is kind of fishy that there are two bells. _How are you sure?_

-Have you ever seen a genin team with only two students? Do you honestly think that one or two Academy students can beat a jounin?-

Naruto freezes and groans. _So we are working with the teme_.

-Hai.-

 _Dammit!_

He eyes Kakashi and notices that he has disappeared. Sakura grabs him, and they teleport to another section of the training grounds. This time Sasuke is with them.

-I am sorry to intrude into your thoughts, Uchiha-kun.-

 _Huh?_

 _-_ Look in front of you. _-_

He tries to adjust himself but Sakura is holding him. Slightly embarrassed of their proximity, he just blushes and stares forward.

 _What is happening? Is that Kakashi and I fighting?_

-This is a genjutsu. The fight you saw with Uzumaki-kun was also one. Let's go quickly to another part of the forest.-

Sasuke almost asks how but she teleports them to the other side of the forest.

When Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto arrive there, Sakura has got some explaining to do.

"Okay Uchiha-kun. I grabbed both you and Uzumaki-kun because the point of the test is not to just get the bells. It is the strategy in which you obtain them."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke glares.

"Hatake-sensei wants us to use teamwork. How many people do you think would understand that? This is why Hatake-sensei has never passed a team for maybe 5 years."

Both of the boys look astounded to hear that. They thought back to Sakura's genjutsu and realized how accurate it was. Kakashi could not simply be defeated even with their best techniques.

"So what is the plan, Sakura?" Naruto asks.

Sakura's ideas were along the lines of maybe stealing his book. "Every shinobi has a weakness. I will go and distract Hatake-sensei."

She left to put Kakashi through yet another genjutsu.

 _How should I go about this?_ Sakura thinks. Hatake-sensei knows her rank in the Academy so he won't expect her to fall so easily. So perhaps she should confuse him. Currently, he does not know her location. She slowly releases her chakra and watches him through the bushes. Suddenly, his presence appears behind her.

"Hey Sakura, behind you."

"Hello Hatake-sensei."

While he forms a genjutsu to put her through, Sakura casts a genjutsu on him. Quickly, she teleports back to the area where her teammates await.

"So do _you_ have an idea?" she asks them.

"Yeah! We need to get the book!" Naruto exclaims.

"Hn. What the Dobe meant to say was that we need to somehow get the book or spoil the contents in the book."

"That sounds legible. I will take the book and threaten it."

"Hey teme, Sakura! How do we know he will fall for it?"

Sakura replays a time she trained with Hinata. She would cry every time Sakura stole the scrolls and ninjutsu books away from her.

"That is how bookworms are. You and Uchiha-kun will take the bells," she replies.

"Hai!"

"Now here is the plan..."

 _Few Minutes Later_

Kakashi strolls through the training ground wondering where his "students" are. He hears some rustling in the bushes and Sakura comes out. Then, Naruto and Sasuke come out and try to steal the bells from him. So caught up in fighting them, he forgets that Sakura was there. They suddenly stop and he pause also.

"Did you give up?" he comments.

"No but you should Kakashi-sensei!"

"Why?"

Sasuke points over to a log and Kakashi sees Sakura sitting with…His book!

"Hatake-sensei, I suggest you give Uzumaki-kun and Uchiha-kun the bells. Or else the book gets it."

"And what can you do?"

"The question you should ask is: What can we all do?"

Oh no! Naruto probably can tear it into shreds! Sasuke would burn it! But I don't know what Sakura can do...

"So what will you give up, bells or book?"

" _Sigh_ Fine you all got me. Here you go Naruto, Sasuke."

Only to look and see them missing.

 _Flashback- Sakura's Plan_

 _"When I take the book, I will send a shock through his body to dull his senses. At the time I question him, Sasuke, you need to take a wire and slip it to the bells."_

 _Flashback End_

Kakashi looks in front of Sakura and sees Naruto and Sasuke already have them.

"Hn. We passed, right?"

That Uchiha said that. But it seems like he finally has the team that he was looking for. Their teamwork is flawless.

"I have to say you guys... pass!"

A smirk appears on Sasuke's face. Naruto is cheering. And Sakura gives back his book.

"So how did you know?" interrogates Kakashi.

"Know what?" Sakura innocently blinks.

"That that was it took."

"Ehhh... Sakura, how did you know?" questions Naruto.

"You are a jounin. It would be a different case if we were all prodigies. No one expects two twelve-year olds who just graduated the Academy to beat you."

"Well then. I have to show you guys something."

He walks over to the memorial stone, the adolescents following him.

"This is a KIA stone. My closest friends are on here."

Naruto shouts, "I want to be on there!"

"Uzumaki-kun. KIA means killed in action."

The mood visibly darkens.

"What I should say, however, is that one of these friends taught me. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

"So now we all can go home." Sasuke says.

"Wait." Sakura says. Everyone turns around to look at her.

"Please come to the Academy at 5."

"Why?! Is it a surprise?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yes Uzumaki-kun."

"Okay!"

"Hn. Sure."

"Hm, fine."

They walk back to Konoha and go their separate ways.

Sakura goes to her house and lays down for a few. After she gets up again, she grabs the scarf from that morning. Out in the streets of Konoha, she finds Yuki-san. He seems a bit surprised when she returns.

"Hello young lady. Didn't I see you before?"

"Yes I came to return this to you."

"Okay. How much did it cost?"

"There is no need. You may have it back."

"Why?"

"Some memories you need to hold on to."

He smiles at me and the shock disappears.

"Thank you very much."

She leaves and heads back to her house. Hinata-chan sure will be happy when they get there. Akimichi-kun also. She arrives in her room and for the first time in forever felt a bit conflicted. Should she go dressy like a proper host? Or casual to remain inconspicuous? She decides casual, thinking she shouldn't be over the top. She look at the clock and sees it is time for her to leave. Akise is nearby so she calls out to him.

"Akise. Take care of the house for me while I am gone."

"Of course Sakura-sama."

"Arigato."

Finally, she gets to the Academy. Footsteps are heard from another direction and I see Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! So what are we doing?"

"I will tell in about ten minutes."

"Okay."

Soon everyone comes and they are left wondering what she is planning. She leads showing the direction to the newly formed teams and her own. Somewhere along the way, Hinata realizes they are going to the buffet. She comes up to me and walks faster. Not wanting her to get lost, Sakura also speeds up.

When they are right in front of the place, she sighs wondering why she even does this. Hinata and Choji jump up and down. Kiba questions their reactions.

"What's got you guys so hype about this place?"

They are about to respond when Sakura interrupts.

"Follow me inside."

They go in there and everyone looks in amazement at the establishment.

"Sakura-sama. Your table is ready!"

"Arigato, Kurumi-san."

"Follow me everyone!" says Kurumi.

The group is seated at a large table.

"Has your lovely host explained?"

"Nope! Sakura didn't tell us anything!" Ino shouts in annoyance.

"Alrighty then! Sakura-sama, tell them everything."

"This is a celebration for the newly formed teams this year. We are currently at a buffet/restaurant that serves anything you could imagine."

"Yeah! And it is the best in town. When she says anything, I mean anything!" Choji says.

"Less talk, more eating! So are you kiddies eating here or getting up?" Kurumi smiles.

"BUFFET OF COURSE!" screams Naruto.

Everyone stands to go to the buffet. Well, Sakura gets up quicker than all of them.

Kakashi eyes the food in content. It's fine as long as he's not paying. When they get back to the table, he sits down and sees some who overkill the amount of food. Naruto has a lot of ramen, Akimichi has a variety, and Sasuke has...tomatoes. Who the hell eats that many tomatoes? Hyuuga heiress has cinnamon rolls. And Sakura has onigiri with lots of other food. At least he knows something more about her. Kakashi looks beside him and watches Asuma 'talking' with Kurenai. He knows it is flirting so why doesn't he just admit it? But I wonder, why does the Hyuuga add -Sama to Sakura's name if they are close friends?

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Everyone eats; some like hogs and dogs, others daintily, and some eat normally. It feels different to Sakura. Most of the time she eats with people on business terms or her family. Here she sits with allies and friends. There is happiness and warmth and she can feel something in herself stinging. Why is it so hard for her to feel?

Naruto worships his friend for taking him out. The only people who he ate with outside his place are the Old Man and Teuchi-san. It feels nice to be around people who aren't judging him. Naruto remembers Sakura helping him with written work, something he couldn't possibly understand. Nobody taught him, but she tried. He always wanted to be her friend, but they never clicked, especially after the time she grew distant.

Sasuke nibbles on his tomatoes contently while thinking. He hasn't really talked to Sakura after that day. But he must admit that she is nicer than he thought. He kind of placed her as a bitch before. Who wouldn't be jealous when a person is constantly beating you and stealing your brother away? Sasuke felt traumatized after _he_ killed the clan and blamed her. However he was sympathetic towards her a couple years back without understanding. She was extremely cold and never talked to anyone.

Both Naruto and Sasuke think that Sakura is hard to explain nowadays. Her face and eyes show nothing yet her actions seem caring. Sometimes they wonder if she is bipolar.

But that is beside the point. All they know is that they feel a little less lonely.


	13. Chapter 11

Shortly after Team 7's advancement to genin, they were assigned to their first mission together. Naruto was excited, Sasuke was somewhat curious, Sakura had no feelings, and Kakashi felt slightly reminiscent.

"Team 7, you are officially assigned to your first mission,"

Naruto was bouncing on his toes, eyes screaming excitement. He will find out soon enough that it is not what he expected.

"Which is to find the lost cat, Tora."

"Find a cat?!" Naruto's jaw drops.

"Yes, it belongs to the fire daimyo's wife. You must retrieve it and return here."

Naruto and Sasuke had a completely deadpanned look by the time they found Tora. Kakashi had each given them earpieces to communicate with each other.

"Are you all there?"

"Sakura, point A. 10 meters from the target."

"Sasuke at point B. 10 meters. I am ready."

A little bit of shuffling is heard in Naruto's direction.

"...Naruto at point C. I am ready to go."

"Naruto, you are slow. Get the target...NOW!"

Sakura captures the target. Tora instinctively was closer in her radius since they have history.

"Can you confirm that it is the target?"

Sasuke responds to his call.

"Yeah. It's the cat."

"Come back to the base."

She takes a carton of milk and a bowl out of her weapons pouch. She opens the carton and pours the milk out of it. Tora drinks it while Sakura's teammates look at her questionably.

"Cats like milk," she shrugs.

They return to the Hokage Tower with Tora in hand. When they get there, the fire daimyo's wife grabs her cat and squishes it to death.

"Oh Tora! I missed you so much!"

After the cuddlefest is over, Naruto cuts his eyes at the Hokage. He shouts,

"Are you serious? Catching a cat? What do you think we are, A JOKE?!"

Hiruzen chuckles at the kid's outburst. Iruka sends a disproving look to Naruto.

"Naruto, stop being disrespectful! You just became a genin. Genin don't go on dangerous missions to avoid getting injured. For now, you have to stick to these whether you like it or not."

The Hokage interjects, "Actually, I was thinking about trying something new." Iruka just gawks at him.

An old man stumbles into the room, "These little brats are protecting me? What a joke."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OLD MAN?"

 **At the Gates of Konoha**

The genin of Team 7 wait (im)patiently for their teacher to arrive. Naruto and their client, Tazuna, are going at it over something nonsensical. Sakura and Sasuke play cards after tuning out the noise. They both place down a card, which is the same number: 5. Annoyed, they groan after declaring war for the 4th time.

"Your dealing is shitty," says Sasuke.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to reshuffle your cards. You saw me shuffle them already," retorts Sakura.

Finally, Kakashi treads up to his team. The males glare as he leisurely approaches them.

"Sorry, a rabbit was stuck in a vent so I had to-"

"WHO CARES?" barks Naruto.

"And to think that you were such a nice person. I'm ashamed of you, Naruto," Kakashi says feigning hurt.

"Can we go already?" Tazuna rolls his eyes. Then, the group sets off on a long trip.

Naruto and Sasuke admire the landscape outside of Konoha. The leaves fall to the ground and the wind whispers gently. Naruto starts to talk to Tazuna, despite their recent bickering.

"What is it like in your town? I bet there are lots of people and fish and boats!" Naruto fantasizes of the foreign place.

"Actually, it's nothing like that," Tazuna hesitates, "we are running out of food and can't really move anywhere else."

Sakura is confused for a second, then it clicks. She shares a skeptical glance with Kakashi, then they look back at Tazuna. She remembers the economic turmoil that had been set off in the Land of Waves earlier on. She was only a child back then when her family visited so her memory was hazy of the event. Before her thoughts would stray further, her inner self pulls her in.

' **Sakura, be careful. Don't you recall what happened?'**

'Yes. Waves got monopolized by Gato and went bankrupt.'

' **No, you buffoon. With our family!'**

'Wha-'

Sakura lurches into reality when she hears Kakashi shout. Two dangerous looking shinobi slice him in half with metal gauntlets. Wasting no time, she jumps in front of Tazuna and looks around him. Sasuke restrains the enemies and turns to check on the client. Sakura faces her other teammate to see him shell-shocked. She strides over to him immediately when she notices a wound on his hand. Kakashi's voice reaches her ears once again.

"Sasuke, good job."

Naruto grits his teeth at the praise of his rival. Sasuke smirks at him.

"Scaredy-cat."

"Enou-," Sakura starts but is interrupted by Naruto lifting a kunai. It slams down into his wound, sending blood squirting out and onto her.

"I promise that I won't leave you guys alone. I REFUSE! DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura reaches into her pack for gauze, peroxide, and bandages; she doesn't want to waste any chakra in case there is more trouble ahead. Listening to Kakashi's interrogation, the kunoichi tends to Naruto's hand. The boy winces as she drops liquid onto the wound, but stays steady to avoid further ridicule from Sasuke.

"I am building a bridge to stop Gato from further corrupting our land. But he won't have it; he is using shinobi to prevent us from rebelling. Please don't leave us to die," Tazuna pleads.

"Do you understand the danger that you put my team in? They have just left the Academy and are not prepared for this type of mission. You said it was C-rank, but there are missing-nin coming after your head. Since you lied, we have no obligation to help you. Now my team has a choice: stay or go," Kakashi explicates.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura eye one another in an attempt to reach a conclusion. In finality, they nod. Kakashi half-expected the bunch to continue on, considering how off the wall they are.

"You are lucky that they are brave," Kakashi threatens. Tazuna shrinks under his glare and turns away.

The team regroups in a diamond formation: Kakashi in the front, Sasuke and Naruto flanking Tazuna's sides, and Sakura following behind. More cautious, Sakura slips back into the conversation with herself while maintaining attention in the real world.

'What were you saying?'

' **Our clan used to trade with Gato. We went to the final deal when Kizashi cut off the agreement. Gato wanted too much from us: art, money, even people.'**

'Now I remember. Kizashi demanded that he return everything, and Gato was scared of losing his other trade deals. He ended up giving everything back. That is what provoked him to monopolize the Land of Waves.'

' **But he wouldn't stop bugging Kizashi.'**

'For what?'

' **For us.'**

'…'

' **Do not do any extra shit. If he figures out who we are, then we are fucked.'**

Sakura severs the connection between herself. Examining the scene, she gazes all around. Her thoughts put her on edge, and she readies herself for a serious conflict. The grip on her kunai tightens. Sakura's eyes dart toward the bushes that Naruto just threw his weapon at. Prepared to fight, she swirls the kunai in her hand expecting a shinobi, but nothing appears. She admonishes Naruto for scaring the group and they tread forward.

Once again, Naruto slings his weapon only for a snow bunny to hop out, eyes wide in fear. He apologizes to the creature jittery while Kakashi notices something off. It is not winter, so why is the rabbit white? Realization occurs as he screams, "DUCK!" A gigantic sword flies past them, nearly chopping all of their heads off. An intimidating shinobi jumps onto the tree-bound sword and analyzes the crew.


	14. Chapter 12

"Give me the man," the terrifying ninja demands.

Kakashi stands his ground and blocks the view of Tazuna. He lifts his headband to reveal the Uchiha kekkei genkai: the Sharingan.

"I am not letting you take him, Zabuza," Kakashi replies.

Zabuza smirks under his mask. "What an honor to have a battle with Hatake Kakashi using his Sharingan. It would be a testament to my own skill if I were to kill you."

Sasuke is shocked; he never knew anyone outside his clan to have the bloodline. Looking at Kakashi, he wonders how the man got it. However, his thoughts are interrupted by mist obscuring his vision.

"Listen to me," Kakashi commands his team, "protect Tazuna. If the odds are out of my favor, I need you all to get away from here."

"But sensei-" Naruto starts before being cut off by Kakashi. "Do it!"

The team nods and moves into triangle formation around Tazuna. Their position falters when Zabuza appears right in the center. "Such efforts are futile," he says. When he is about to attack Tazuna with his sword, Kakashi runs back toward the group and stabs "Zabuza" in the stomach. The body falls into a puddle when the real Zabuza flickers behind Kakashi, who is sliced in half. Ironically, the body of "Kakashi" does the exact same thing, after copying Zabuza's technique. Zabuza rushes toward Kakashi, but the man appears behind him, taunting Zabuza that it was over for him.

However, Kakashi is grabbed by yet another Zabuza as the other drops into a puddle of water. Zabuza throws Kakashi into a lake and traps him within his _Water Prison Technique_. Kakashi looks out of the cage at his students.

"RUN," he shouts but they don't budge. Sakura understands that if they escape, then it will only be a cat-and-mouse game, and the team will eventually run out of stamina. Not to mention that their teacher will probably be dead. She stares at Naruto's hand, reminding her of his blood promise. She knows that he isn't leaving. Then she turns to Sasuke, who smirks at her. Naruto smiles at her and the kunoichi steps closer to Tazuna, who eyes the team in fear.

"Don't worry, they've got this," she reassures the man.

Naruto summons loads of shadow clones that surround the water clone. Zabuza's clone swings his sword and disperses all of them, forcing the last Naruto to take out a fuma shuriken, which he hands to Sasuke. Sasuke throws the weapon at Zabuza, who grabs it out of the air. Unknowingly, a second shuriken was hidden in the shadow of the first—Sasuke's _Shadow Shuriken Technique_ —and Zabuza leaps over it. After the shuriken passes Zabuza, it transforms into Naruto, who hurls a kunai at him. Unable to maintain the prison, Zabuza dodges the object and ends his jutsu.

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza proceeds as they use many water-based attacks against each other. Although Zabuza is a formidable opponent, Kakashi and his Sharingan allow for the upper hand. Kakashi almost delivers the ending hit when several senbon fly past him. A strangely masked ninja walks before them and picks up Zabuza's body.

"I was sent here to kill Zabuza. Thanks for giving me the opportunity," he says and disappears.

Kakashi sighs and turns back to the group. Sakura, anticipating what is to come, runs toward him. "Well, let's get goi-"He collapses into her arms. She gives him a once over and moves his headband over his scarred eye. Deciding that he was well enough for the team to continue, she slings him over her back and directs the group.

"Let's go."

In the back of her mind, she knows that Zabuza is not dead.

 **30 minutes later; in the woods**

Sakura notices that Tazuna is tired. He is dragging backwards and sweating profusely. Kakashi also feels tense and is shaking. She orders the team to stop.

"We should make camp here. I know that all of you need rest after the fight."

They set up tents in the empty section of the forest. Sakura sets up her tent for Tazuna to sleep in. Naruto also takes a nap to restore his energy. Sasuke keeps lookout in case another enemy tries to approach them. After everything is in order, she checks on Kakashi, whom she placed in his respective place.

His condition remains as it was earlier, albeit a little worse. Sakura figures that the main source of his chakra exhaustion comes from his Sharingan. She takes off his headband and feels his forehead; it is warm but not flaming hot. Then she hovers her hand over his implanted eye, his face tensing up as she does so. She gathers healing chakra in her hand and lets it roll in waves into the feature. Kakashi relaxes as the pain lessens. Briefly, he wakes up.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asks.

"Everyone was getting tired so we had to stop. You're dehydrated, drink some water," commands Sakura. She passes him his canister and turns away. He chuckles at her bossiness, wondering who put her in charge. Kakashi attempts to sit up but his limbs fail him. Sakura looks over her shoulder upon hearing a _thump_. Irritated, Kakashi lies on his back and fakes a smile at his student. She strides over to him and gradually pushes his back up from his shoulders.

"Does this hurt?" Sakura questions him. Kakashi shakes his head. Changing position, she sits behind him to keep him steady. He grabs his bottle and chugs down the water.

"Thanks, Sakura," he slurs. She can tell that he is about to faint again so she stays in her spot. As he collapses again, she catches him again.

Sakura walks out of the tent to talk to Sasuke. Tazuna and Naruto are still asleep to her knowledge. Sasuke sees her approaching and directs his attention back to the perimeter. She hops onto the branch beside him and greets him.

"Everything clear?"

"Yes," he responds, "is Kakashi awake?"

"He was, but he went back to sleep."

"Hn," Sasuke mutters. Despite their curt interactions, Sasuke prefers to think that he is the one who knows Sakura best, or most, which doesn't say a lot. He knows her status and her family, but he knows little about them. He knows her wide range of abilities, but not her type. He even knows her relationships with other people, but could care less about who she actually likes hanging around.

They have quite the odd relationship. They don't particularly like one another, but Sasuke and Sakura will always be close. Sasuke doesn't realize how much he depends on her, although she was the one who stood by him. He looks at his powerful teammate, her face stern and eyes stone. He envies her all-around strength. She almost reminds him of his brother, but he refrains from comparing the two. Sasuke should not blame her for Itachi's actions since she was not involved with _that incident_. At least not to his knowledge.

While Sasuke muses over his relationship with Sakura, she broods anxiously over the inevitable encounter with Gato.

' **You need to tell Hatake-sensei.'**

'No way, he's going to end the mission and I don't want him to piece together who we are.'

' **You really give a damn? Our life is at stake, he is the strongest ally we have, and the only other ones are our dumbass teammates.'**

'They did well against Zabuza.'

' **And what if Zabuza or that other ninja recognized you? What if he sends other shinobi to kidnap you? We are in their territory.'**

'If he recognized me then Zabuza would have said something. The unknown ninja had the perfect opportunity to knock me out just like he did with Zabuza.'

' **Stop believing everything will work out in our favor; it cost us our virginity. When you get fucked this time, don't be acting shocked.'**

Sakura leaves Sasuke wordlessly as she heads back to Kakashi's tent, believing that no one will witness her loss of composure in there. Her eyebrows crinkle together in aggravation. She nearly reaches the site when Naruto stumbles into her path. He startles Sakura at his sudden appearance.

"Maa~ Sakura-chan, thanks for the stop. Kakashi-sensei was never gonna give us a break. Is he up?"

"Not at the moment. He was really tired from fighting and could barely move so he is still resting."

"Do you need some help taking him back?"

"No."

"Are you sure? If you're tired, I can help."

Sakura groans and struts toward Naruto. With ease, she lifts him off of his feet and over her shoulder. They return to his tent, and she puts him back on ground.

"I got it," she asserts. "We are leaving now. Put your tent away and get moving."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Naruto mocks and follows her orders.

Going back to Sasuke's tree, she shouts up to him,

"Uchiha-kun! Pack your things, we are moving out."

Sasuke grunts and hops down. Finally, Sakura marches to her tent where Tazuna opens the flap.

"Let's get going," she tells him. "How far away is your house?"

"Only about 15 minutes away. Your teacher still not up?"

"Nope." And she gets to packing.


	15. Chapter 13

Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's house, where they met his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari. Kakashi woke up to the new environment with two people at his sides, but not quite as peaceful as they would have thought.

Feeling someone grab his ankle, Kakashi automatically aims a kick to their head. His leg is forced into restraint which causes further ruckus.

"Stop moving, Sensei," a feminine voice manages to grit out. "It's Sakura."

His eye snaps open and he turns to her direction. Kakashi's visible eye crinkles in a nervous crease. He hopes that he didn't hurt his student. Why was she poking at him anyway? Sakura points across from herself and introduces another woman.

"This is Tsunami-san, she is Tazuna-san's daughter," she says. _Well this is awkward_. _Way to scare a civilian._ Kakashi murmurs "hi" to the woman and turns back to Sakura. "Were there any problems while I was out?"

Sakura replies, "No. Everything went smoothly." Before Kakashi can utter another word, Tsunami interjects into the conversation. "Since you still can't move properly, you have to wear crutches for the next few days." The teacher glares at the ceiling. "I will not be doing that."

"Why?" Tsunami raises her eyebrow. "Zabuza is still alive," he says. While Tsunami is upset, Sakura is not surprised. "That doesn't mean you have no time to recover. You should heal, Sensei." He snaps back at her, "I am in charge. I know what's best." They continue to argue before Kakashi unwillingly uses the props.

 **Outside**

Naruto and Sasuke are happy to train after hearing news of Zabuza's state. They long for the thrill of a fight against the strong ninja and want to be prepared for his next appearance.

"Today I will teach you all something different," starts Kakashi, "it is best if I show you." With crutches, he strides up the tree. Anxiously, Sasuke and Naruto watch him walk the underside of a tree limb. "Just use your chakra," he smiles. "What a poor explanation," says Sakura.

She follows her teacher's tracks and sits on the limb above him. Kakashi pretends to be shocked, noting her great chakra control. Sasuke attempts running the tree first to no avail. He only reaches a few steps before slipping off. _Too little,_ Sakura thinks. Next, Naruto smirks, thinking he is better than Sasuke at the task, and runs full speed at his tree right beside his rival's. Lo and behold, the trunk breaks when he takes his first step. _Too much_ , she finishes. Patiently, the kunoichi waits for one of them to crack as they go through countless trials and errors. Birds chirp in the forest while time goes by. Finally, Naruto approaches his friend.

"Sakura-chan, I don't get it," sighs the boy. Gears turning in her mind, Sakura conjures up a way to explain the concept to Naruto without confusing him.

"You're using too much chakra," she says. "Think of it like ramen: if you put too much noodles into the bowl, the ramen will overflow the bowl and you won't have enough broth. If you put too little in the bowl, the broth will overpower the noodles. You have to use the right amount of ramen to compliment the broth and fill the bowl. Does that make sense?"

A light bulb comes over Naruto's head and he grins. "Perfect!" Sasuke, who overheard the conversation, shakes his head but gets the gist of what Sakura described. Kakashi refrains from laughing at the odd hypothetical situation. However, he smiles softly at the teamwork he witnessed. Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously dash up their respective trees and feel a gleam of victory . . . until they fall down.

"Why didn't it work?" Naruto shouts. "Practice makes perfect," replies the prodigy, even though she got it on her first try. But they don't need to know that.

Kakashi wonders how well Sakura's chakra control is, so he decides to test it. "Sakura, follow me."

They arrive to a river and he opens up about his intentions. "Ninjas don't really do this early, but you're a special case. Have you ever walked on water?" Sakura recollects her childhood, searching back to any sign of the exercise. She only remembers reading about it, since there is not much urgency in a place lacking aquatic areas. She shakes her head.

"Go ahead then," drives Kakashi. Sakura takes her shoes off before taking one step onto the wet surface. Since Kakashi is there, she assumes no one else is in the vicinity. Goosebumps emerge from her skin as the water surrounds her foot. She pools chakra in the sole, testing its response. It appears stable, but the river keeps flowing. She mumbles to herself, "If the water continues running one way, then my chakra must flow the opposite direction while matching the velocity of the water." Kakashi watches her lazily, but his focus is intense. He observes her intelligence and waits to see if she can use it effectively.

To his surprise, she confidently takes two steps onto the river and stays steady. Sakura maintains her composure to prevent herself from falling. The balance of her chakra and the river complement each other and she turns to Kakashi. He is awestruck at the unusual display of a perfectly executed technique on the first try. _Scratch that, amazing control_. He isn't ready for all the information he will receive of the estranged girl in a short period.

Sakura's nerves are on edge as she preps herself to reveal a dangerous secret.

' **Just say it.'**

'He will look at me differently.'

' **Really? You're acting like a little bitch.'**

'It would be a bad time for him to connect the dots and abandon the mission.'

' **It would be an even worse time for you to be taken by a bankrupt crook that has been craving exotic young girls and selling them for money.'**

'You're right.'

Her mind returns to the real world and she lets it out.

"Sensei, I need to tell you something."

Kakashi, expecting her to talk about her abilities, says, "What is it?"

"I think- no, I _am_ being hunted here. Gato is after me," she blurts. Startled, Kakashi blinks and asks curiously, "Why?"

"My family did business with him. Long story short, Gato lost all of what he had from us but he wanted me. My father didn't allow it, and nobody would trade with him, leading to the Waves monopolized by Gato and me as a target."

Kakashi stands against the tree shocked by her background. He was so caught up in her being such a good ninja that he forgot about her being an heiress. Obviously, as an elite shinobi, he goes on missions interfering with politics and protecting clansmen, but never unintentionally with a teammate when it's in a whole other territory.

"Why didn't you tell me before we went with the mission?" he questions. She looks down. "I forgot."

Confused, he presses further, "How does an heiress forget a target on her back when she goes to a place? This is too dangerous."

The truth is that she never forgot the target nor did she forget her status.

She forgot her family.

She incinerated the memories of her wicked parents to eliminate that time permanently: the time of loss.

Her loss of happiness. Her loss of trust. Her loss of love.

Her loss of _innocence_.

 _Her loss of sanity._

Sakura trembles as she drags herself back to land. It would not do to drown at a time like this. Kakashi worriedly approaches her, seeing her body shake.

"I don't want to be one of his dolls," she stutters erratically, "I don't want to be like my mother, or my cousins, or my aunts and uncles." She hears her parents' disapproving words. She smells their siblings' attractive aroma. She feels her cousins' prolonged caresses. And she tastes her defiler's tongue.

Sakura drops to her knees.

"But I can't let him terrorize this land. You haven't seen it. The poverty, starvation, and despair."

The candidness of Sakura's revelation frightens Kakashi. While he underestimated her skills, he overestimated her emotional state. He thought that, like Sasuke, she was the typical enigmatic prodigy. Instead of being innately a hermit, her feelings were snatched away from her. Kakashi should have known the Hokage better to realize he won't have two of the same people on one team.

The signs are subtle, yet glaringly obvious. Sakura binds her teammates together and treats them like they are her blood brothers. She indulges in common things such as food, books, and fashion. For fuck's sake she even held a party for all of the new teams, including the teachers! But as much as she acts normal, Sakura never truly reaches the status quo. It is impossible to call her a kid because everything she does is too mature, too wise, and too unique.

But what scares Kakashi the most is her fear. His confidence to proceed with the mission grew from his genins' courage. If they felt that they could handle it, then so could he. He did not take Gato seriously because he assumed that the power lied among the shinobi, whom he always competes against, not the man. Now that his best–and most reliable–genin is in danger, he cannot kill Zabuza and co. and the party's over. Kakashi must make a choice to plan carefully or leave the mission entirely. _What a fucking curse._


	16. Chapter 14

"I won't leave these people to suffer," declares Sakura. "It is too dangerous. Zabuza and the other ninja have seen you. I am not letting you face them and get taken," Kakashi enforces. The duo have been arguing for the past few minutes. For the time being, Kakashi puts aside his probing and pushes Sakura's safety first.

Sakura glares at him and persists. "My clan started this ordeal. Therefore I must end it. If we don't help them, then who will?" In a heartbeat, Kakashi responds, "Then your clan will end it, not you." Sakura pauses at her mistake. She should have known that her recklessness would catch up with her. With hopes that he won't decipher her, she lies, "Like I said, I am the heiress. My predecessors and Hokage-sama expect that I handle conflicts like this efficiently." It isn't an entire fabrication; the only false statement is that she is the heiress.

Kakashi contemplates the predicament. Does the Hokage really allow her to do this? He should not be surprised; after all, Sarutobi prepared children for war. But Kakashi thought that times changed. Oh how he was wrong.

Sakura makes one last effort to sway her teacher. "If you won't hear me out, then at least witness what is going on."

Kakashi and Sakura walk side by side throughout the port. The leader observes the decrepit district. He notices the closed shops, windows revealing empty shelves. People beg on the corners and, right across the way, they work them. Several thieves have tried to pickpocket them, too. It is a grim way to live, if one could call it living.

"I did this," mutters Sakura. Kakashi places his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

 **Dawn; At the House**

Sakura looks outside the window at Naruto and Sasuke, who sit on the highest branch of their trees. "I don't think I can tell them," she says. Kakashi utters, "Go to sleep. I know you are tired." Soon, she drifts off.

Kakashi goes down the hall into the kitchen, where Tazuna and his family reside. He tells Tsunami, "Sakura isn't eating at the moment. She went to bed." Tsunami sighs in relief. "Finally, I thought that girl was going to be awake the entire time we were here." Kakashi tilts his head in confusion. She answers his unspoken question. "Sakura was doting after you and the rest of your team." Tazuna interjects, "I swear to Kami she is not human. Girlie carried you all the way to the house. Wouldn't take no for an answer."

The newfound knowledge baffles Kakashi. He assumed that all of his team assisted him on his unconscious trip. Then again, she must have been extra careful not to let her guard down when she is on Gato's hit list. He _really_ needs to stop making assumptions.

Naruto and Sasuke burst into the residence. "Hey Sensei!" Naruto shrieks, "We are getting higher!" Kakashi smiles, "Good job, you two." Tsunami sets the plates on the table. Right before the team eats, Sasuke asks, "Where is Sakura? Is she outside?" Kakashi replies to him, "No, she is asleep." Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and then at Kakashi. "Oh," Naruto speaks curtly. He proceeds to talk with the other people at the table.

Kakashi's head is spinning. There is too much abnormality going on at the moment.

Sakura had a mental breakdown, said she doesn't want her friends to find out, and fell straight asleep. Turned out she was taking care of him.

Naruto asked for help, stayed with Sasuke the whole day, and only said "Oh" when he heard Sakura was in bed. No explanation needed.

Sasuke followed Sakura's advice, tolerated Naruto's presence, and seemed worried about Sakura. Has no attitude whatsoever.

After eating, they go to the bedroom to end the day. Kakashi's mind still rages; he hasn't even pulled out his book yet. The turmoil he managed to obtain in one day right after reaching consciousness makes no sense. But now is not the time to complain, time is limited to protect the Waves and his student. On that note, Kakashi tries to plan but has too little data. Where is Gato's main location? Where is Zabuza? Who are the others under his arsenal? Kakashi rationalizes that the best way to prevent more trouble is to keep Sakura out of sight.

As if she heard him, Sakura wakes up on cue, but she does not know that Kakashi is aware of her. Her eyes glimmer in the dark room. She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom, just across the room. Kakashi notices that she is carrying something when she turns on the light. Sakura mutters to herself as she quietly closes the door.

The jonin heightens his hearing as he wonders what she is doing. Sure, she could just be menstruating but he recently learned to never presume what his genin are up to. _But_ if she is on her period then he does not want to be a creep and observe her "procedures". Until he is near certain that she is not doing _that_ , then he will continue playing by ear. It is working out quite fine considering that he hears rattling.

 _Pills?_ He can differentiate two different sounds: one light – like they are close together – and the other noisy to his senses – like they are small tablets. He is not surprised that he did not know if she took pills, after all this is the genin's first trek outside the village. Kakashi waits for a little while although he can hear her breathing pick up. _What is the problem?_

Meanwhile, Sakura feels like the decisions she has made thus far have never been so difficult. Birth control or anxiety. Her doctor said that they can't be taken together. It should not be as hard as she is making it, according to her inner voice.

' **Anxiety, obviously. You are about to have a panic attack at this moment.'**

'But what if I get captured? What if I must deal with those disgusting men who get off on making girls into women? What if Gato has no qualms about preteen pregnancy?'

' **You are thinking too much of what** _ **could**_ **happen instead of what** _ **will**_ **happen. There will be a fight occurring between our team and Gato's hired battle force. But if Hatake makes a stellar plan, mind you he is a goddamn former ANBU with a fucking Sharingan, a jinchuuriki, and a prodigy, then you may not even encounter the bastard and his lackeys.'**

'I don't like being near those types of men though. They used to look at me with so much desire in their eyes before I hit puberty. I will freeze if they touch me while gazing at me with that same look.'

' **Oh, because our sexual desires were awakened at full force after we got raped. Now if only we had someone to teach us how to suppress them.'**

'Do you want to feel what I want too? To get penetrated with a real cock like civilian-legal adults?'

' **Hell yes! We want a man with a nice-sized dick to thrust into our pussy and fuck us mercilessly. Imagine when he ejaculates inside our womb. Kono didn't do that.'**

Sakura rolls her eyes at her counterpart. There was a reason why one of the direct causes to her trauma did not risk getting her pregnant.

'He had specific orders to do what he had done, which was to take my virginity and go. All you are showing me is that we are a loose cannon and have no control if we come upon a situation like that.'

' **But he did not just leave! He decided to make love to us and it ultimately led to both his and the clan's downfall. Kono was not just a man doing it for money; he was a pedophile!'**

'Kono was not a pedophile. He was sexually-deprived and would take what he could get.'

' **You know what? Don't even talk to me anymore. Clearly, you need to take the damn anxiety pills. If you are convincing yourself that any man who wants to fuck will do so with a child in a woman's body, then you have bigger issues at hand than getting pregnant.'**

'Okay.'

'Kono was not a pedophile. He was sexually-deprived and would take what he could get.'

Sakura sighed in resignation. She really is losing her mind to stoop this low. If it were any other person, then she would not condone what happened to her. But it was her. And she loves to make herself suffer, doesn't she? The girl finally runs the water and gulps down a few anxiety pills, admittedly a little more than prescribed.

Kakashi still sits in patience pondering what she is doing before he hears the faucet turn on. There are no splashes that occur so he believes that she is using it to swallow her pills instead of getting a glass like a normal person. His main questions coincide with what those pills are and why she took so long to take them. He has a lead on the second due to her breakdown over Gato but he cannot figure out how both things connect without being unsure of the answer. Out of all the medications one could be given, no pair seems to fit Sakura and the situation.

Suddenly, Kakashi is bothered. He should be more concerned with her wellbeing than his own personal "mission". Sakura returns to the room and Kakashi murmurs to her; she would not be able to hear him if the night wasn't so quiet.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura clenches her fist around the pill bottles. "Yes."

Kakashi hesitates before saying, "You can talk to me if you need anything."

"What is the plan?"

Shame hits him like a bolt of lightning. He regrets establishing her trust – and Naruto's and Sasuke's when he thinks about it – as only a commander and not a mentor. But he brushes aside his guilt and converses with Sakura about the strategy.

"Zabuza is missing with an accomplice. Since the "hunter-nin" put him in a near-death state with senbon, we are safe to believe that Zabuza is recuperating with him as we speak. Do you think he is with Gato?"

"No, the base does not include any medical facilities or ninja."

"Good. How close is the base to the bridge?"

"When I last came here, the bridge was not being constructed. From what I remember, it was… west from the front of this house."

"Lucky for us, the bridge is northeast from our position so Gato will not arrive there unless absolutely necessary. Last question, what type of men does he have, and on estimate how many are ninja?"

"My family pulled back from his power so he has significantly less powerful ninja, although less than half are comprised of lower-ranks, chunin and genin. There are likely a few jonin who want to get away with being perverted. The majority are not ninja."

"So what will we do?" she questions.

Kakashi saw how her eyes became glazed with interest as she rambled. It was a stark contrast to her panic and fear earlier. _Strange._ He straightens his posture and looks down at her with sharpened eyes – a habit when he expects full attention. "We will fight Zabuza and possibly his accomplice on the bridge in a few days. You will need to change your hair and clothes so if Gato shows, he won't recognize you. He needs to be either imprisoned or killed for his deeds. In order to keep his men away, we will need to strike fear into them. That means at least half must die or be permanently crippled. You are vital to our success here. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke have the emotional control to handle killing without provocation yet, or ever, so they are fighting his accomplice. I am relying on you to lead the destruction after I defeat Zabuza. I will be exhausted and not up to par after battling him. If you are about to die, scream and I will come to take them out. Got it?"

Her eyes flared with fire as he spoke. He finally trusts her. He relies on her. Sakura nods at him with determination. She doesn't want to fail him. She wants him to approve of her because . . .

'He is so . . .'

' **So~ . . .'**

 _ **Perfect.**_


End file.
